


Intransigent Worth

by Llh177



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jellybean and Gladys get in a car crash, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, POV Multiple, Sad Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llh177/pseuds/Llh177
Summary: Jughead receives some bad news, but Archie is there to comfort him which ends up with some developed feelings





	Intransigent Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> This is going to be set while Jughead is living at the Andrews before FP gets arrested, just because that’s the point where their relationship is the least strained. I am just going to pretend that Jug never kissed betty so they aren’t starting anything,
> 
> Prompt: Juggy receives terrible news, that his mom and sister died in a car accident, he is completely devastated, Archie does all he can to try to comfort him, and later on they become boyfriends

Archie’s POV  
It was a day like any other, Betty, Ronnie, Kev, Jug, and I was all sitting around, chatting before we had to go to Bio. Suddenly we were all interrupted by Juggy’s phone going off. He looked down at his phone brows furrowed from where I was sitting I could see that the caller ID said, Dad. He swipes his finger across the screen nervously holding it to his ear.  
“Dad?” he asks quietly a few people around go back to whispering quietly. Jug is silent for a moment and I can see something about his demeanor fall. I look at the rest of the group, but none of them are really paying attention. “Thanks for telling me dad, talk to you later.” He sounds broken as he hangs up, I can tell that he is trying to hold back tears. Jug stands up saying he has to go, practically bolting out of the room, the flannel he keeps tied around his waist billowing in his wake.  
I notice everyone’s concerned and confused glances, as they obviously didn’t notice anything wrong with the phone call. “I’ll go talk to him,” I say as I get up to chase the plaid and denim figure rush through the halls. When I finally caught up, it was just outside the doors of the school. Jughead looked frantic, passing back and forth, eyes red with tears, he was so distracted he didn’t even notice the door next to him open.  
“Hey, Juggy, what’s wrong?” I asked stepping closer to him. He jumped and spun to face me as he tried to wipe the tears from his face.  
“Uh- nothing, I’m...I’m fine.” he stutters quickly, he obviously wasn’t fine.  
“Well, I don’t believe that for one second. Do you wanna go, do you need to go talk to your dad?” I asked trying to tread lightly, not wanting to make the situation any worse.  
“I can’t just leave, I’m fine, I just uh- need a minute.” he stammers over his words, clearly he needs more than a minute. I lightly place my hand on his shoulder, hoping it comes across as at least an attempt to be comforting, Jug doesn’t usually like to be touched.  
“Its okay Jug, I’ll go with you if you’d like… we can go to my house so you can try to calm down, we can go see your dad… just what is going on Jug?” I ask him desperately trying to convince him that it’s alright if he doesn’t want to stay here. Jug just sighs in response. From outside we can hear the muffled intercom calling “Mr. Jones” to the office. I look over to jug head with furrowed brows, and he looks terrified.  
“I know you’re not supposed to but will you come with me? I know what this is about.” He asks ashamed and terrified.  
“Yes, of course, but what’s going on?” I ask him as we re-enter the school. He just keeps silently making his way to the office with a complete solemn expression as all the students look on and whisper about me following him to the office.  
“Mr. Jones… and Mr. Andrews?” Mr. Weatherbee starts as we walk in, saying my name in confusion but not quite angry that I joined.  
“If you called me here to tell me about them, I’m already aware,” Jughead says before Principal Weatherbee can even continue his thought. His face is still masked showing as little emotion as he can muster.  
“Listen, I think it’s best you take a day or a few off, I uh- won’t count them against you, I’ll inform your teachers that you’re going to be out for a bit.” Weatherbee struggling rather obviously to console the student in front of him.  
“I don’t think that’s necessary, I’ll be fine.” Jug says defiantly. I look at him, my emotions a swirling storm of confusion, his mask had slightly faulted but only to the trained eye, “Look Jug, I don’t know what happened but maybe Mr. Weatherbee is right. You can at least afford to miss one day.” I say trying to change his mind, to show him that whatever is happening he deserves at least this one day off.  
His face falls slightly more as he sighs again. He turns to start leaving. Principal Weatherbee calls my name, and Jug keeps walking. “Take the day off with him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I won’t tell you what happened but he needs someone by his side today, I won't count it against you either and I’ll talk to the coach about you missing practice.”  
I just nod and go to follow Jughead. He’s sitting at one of the chairs directly outside the office. “Come on, want to go somewhere in particular?” I ask as I keep walking to leave the office.  
Jughead gives me a confused look. “You’re not skipping a day of school just because I got some bad news..” he says in angry confusion.  
“Weatherbee insisted, It’s alright, he is excusing both of our absences for the day, and Betty or Veronica can catch us up on what we’re missing,” I responded not wanting to start a fight over missing one day of school, especially when it’s an excused absence, those aren’t just handed out, which means this must be something pretty serious. “You don’t have to tell me what happened, but If you want… or need to talk about it you know I’m here.”  
“Yeah, I know, can we just go to your house, and watch a movie or something I don't want to think about it right now…” Jug says defeatedly looking at his shoes.  
“Yeah, of course, let me just text my dad, and I’ll tell Betty we won’t be around today, okay?” I look over at Jug who nods before I pull out my phone to compose a message to both of them as we silently walk to my house.

Jughead POV

I was devastated, in just one short phone call my whole world had fallen apart. My dad’s voice over the phone was a crushing weight sent through telephone waves to land directly on my shoulders. I could barely hold my composure long enough to make it outside of the school. I shouldn’t be this upset about the death of the two people who left me here in this godforsaken town, so they could live a better life in Toledo without me or my dad bringing them down. But alas, it hurt, I loved them, the thought that I might be able to see my ten-year, old record listening, hipster little sister again was what kept me going, kept me somewhat sane in this crazy murder town. Maybe mom knew, that this town is cursed, that the people who live here are destined to live their lives in fear of corruption and death, but apparently the outside world is just as harsh.  
Archie was obviously the one who could tell something was up. We may have hit a rough spot over the summer and our friendship might a little setback, but as always he knew something was up. He shouldn’t be here trying to comfort me, I don’t deserve it. He should be inside with his friends having a nice before school chat. Not out here with me, I’m just a mess, why does he care?

I get called to the office but despite how much I don’t want to, I can’t face it alone. In my mind’s relapse, I ask Archie to face it with me, I shouldn’t but I do. He doesn’t need to come with me maybe if I just walk fast and determined enough he won’t actually follow me? I knew it was a stretch, he definitely followed me, and his concern is only growing. Weatherbee is just offering pity, I don’t want it, I don’t need it. Or at least that’s what I keep telling myself. I don’t deserve days off to mourn the loss of people I’ve already lost. Weatherbee obviously doesn't even think I deserve them, he probably is just required to offer them. Despite trying to convince him that I don’t need time off Archie pretty much accepts it for me, because of course, he does.  
I just need to escape and then maybe I’ll be better, but really giving Archie time off too. Archie is a good student, I’m not I don’t deserve or want him to be my “sad time babysitter”. Although I suppose I wouldn’t really have anywhere to go without him, being in his house without him would feel odd.  
The walk to his house is quiet, Archie spending most of it typing away on his phone to inform everyone that I’m such a loser I can’t stand the death of people who hurt me. Why am I the one investigating a death when this is my reaction to one. Betty will probably take over the investigation, recruit someone else to help her, and replace my spot on the Blue & Gold. God, why am I so Emotional?  
“What do you want to watch?”Archie asks as we climb the stairs to his room… our room? That sounds weird, his room that he is allowing me to crash in even though I couldn’t deserve it less.  
“I don't care, anything...” I respond slowly making my way up the stairs trying to calm myself down. We are going to watch a movie, maybe two, or play some video games and then I am going to forget this ever happened and we can both just go back to normal, or whatever weird murder mystery lives that we were living before this. Archie puts in something, I can’t bring myself to pay attention to what he’s doing as I just awkwardly stand in the middle of his room like I hadn’t stepped foot in there a million times. He nudges me to get me to sit on the end of his bed and he sits down next to me, or well behind me I guess, leaving a good foot of space in between us like he normally does. I rest my head against the crook where the wall become roof/ceiling, and turn towards his TV. Archie hands me a pillow to stick behind me as he leans back against his other pillow at the head of his bed. The movie starts but I just can't pull my mind away from what had happened to my mom and sister. I glance at Archie who seems to be enjoying the movie, so I pull out my phone for the second time since that fateful phone call this morning. My hands are shaking as I pull up news station websites for Toledo. I’m not sure why I do it, closure? proof? But what I find is a picture and a small description of what happened.

Last night at 10:47 pm here in Toledo Ohio there was a devastating car accident. Gladys Jones had been driving her daughter, Forsythia Jones, home after a school function. The  
Jones’ unfortunately came across a drunk driver who had swerved into their lane. Mrs. Jones was unable to stop her car in time and the vehicles collided. All of the parties involved were dead by the time first responders reached the cars. The bodies were Identified this morning after the autopsies were completed and the families of the departed have been notified.  
I couldn’t breathe. I could feel tears start to run down my face and my hands were shaking. I felt the bed shift as Archie paused the movie and sat up scooting a bit closer to me.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked carefully placing a hand on my knee. I can’t bring myself to speak or have any sense of composure so I figure it’s time Archie sees how utterly stupid I am for caring about this. I just hand him my phone, its all I can bring myself to do. He removes his hand from my knee and gently takes my phone.  
I watch Archie’s face as he reads it, face filling with more and more concern and sadness as he reads through it. When he finishes I can see his eyes fill up with tears, I can’t stand the sight so I just look down at my hands. He replaces his hand on my knee, “Jug...I don’t know what to say… I can’t even begin to imagine how you must feel right now. I’m so sorry.” He sounds unsure of himself, like he’s speaking a foreign language, which he sorta is I suppose, this is as close to comfort as I’ve seen him get.  
“You don’t think it's dumb that I’m upset.” I can barely get the words out their just a hoarse whisper and I’m not even sure that he heard me.  
But of course, he does, “Of course not, why would it be dumb?” he asks genuinely confused like that thought had never crossed his mind, which is unbelievable how is it not dumb?  
“They left me, I’ve already mourned their loss, what does it matter now?” I spit back at him, unsure of what emotions are even taking over me; bitterness? anger? hatred? sadness?  
“Jug..” he starts with a slight squeeze to my knee “they cared about you and you know that it’s okay to be upset.” At this point Archie is trying to look me in the eyes, I can see him leaning over in peripheral vision, but I just continue to stare at my hands.  
“But I don't want to be upset,” I whisper back. I feel exhausted and a small part of me wants more comfort from Archie but the other wants to push him away. I’ve already lost him once I don't need to push him any further away, so I look up and finally meet his eyes and whisper a quiet “can I?” even though I know the answer.  
He pulls me into a hug and whispers back “Anytime you need it bud.” I could feel the whisper against my cheek more than I could actually hear it. It's the first time in a while that I have had the want or need or means to hug anyone, and it felt nice and safe. But that’s probably just his frazzled brain talking.

Archies POV

We sat there for a bit, probably the longest I have ever consecutively been in contact with Jug. Sure we had hugged before but like “bro-hugged” not “half my family just died but I don't think I have the right to be upset-hugged”. Eventually, Jug just turned the movie back on and as I started to pull away from him he re-situated himself so we were sort of cuddling. He turned and kept his right arm around my back, so I kept my left arm around his shoulders, he moved the pillow he was leaning against next to the one I was leaning against and settled down next to me. I was shocked and confused, Jug never wanted this much physical contact.  
“Sorry, I just…” Juggy went to move away but I stopped him.  
“No, It’s okay” he relaxes again and focuses back on the movie, but this time it's me who is distracted. I can't help but think about how comfortable Juggy seems like this is something we’ve always done. The sound of my phone going off pulls me out of my thoughts and I feel Jug jump at the sound but he doesn’t pull his attention from the screen.

What happened? Is everything okay? - Betty

[Everything is fine, Juggy just got some bad news so Principal Weatherbee suggested he take a day off, and told me to go ahead and join him so that he isn’t alone We are watching a movie at my house at the moment] I type out my response to Betty and notice Jug nervously glance over at my phone. Before I hit send I let him read it to approve of the information that I’m spreading, knowing that he doesn’t like people getting in his business.  
“Yeah, that's fine,” he whispers after glancing over the text message “thanks for not telling her everything, she doesn’t need to know.” he finishes.  
“Yeah, of course, Jug.” why doesn’t he want Betty to know? I wasn’t telling her so that Jug could, but it seems like he has no intentions of telling anyone else really. Is he scared that they’ll judge him like he thought I would? I mean how can he even think I would judge him for being upset? Yeah, sure we’ve grown apart recently but Jellybean and Jughead were both so close, anyone would’ve seen that of course, he’s upset, I’m upset and I didn’t know them that well. I look over at Jug who is clearly just trying to pay attention to the movie. Why is he allowing me to be so close to him? Not that I'm complaining this is actually really comfortable. Wait, hold that, that was a weird thought that I don't think Juggy would appreciate. But I mean he's an attractive guy and he's pretty warm, and I could really get used to this whole cuddling thing... no stop, what am I thinking, I need to stop this train of thought before it goes any further.  
I hear the click for the front door and my dad’s greeting to Vegas, before the faint sound of his dog food being poured into his bowl. Jug seems caught up in the movie so I figure if dad needs us he’ll call for us. I should have guessed that instead of call for us he would come to greet us because pretty soon the door was cracking open and Jug flinched. I rub the thumb of the hand resting on his shoulder in circles to calm him down as I turn to my father’s shocked expression.  
“I stopped by pop’s on my way home, if you boys are hungry.” He lifted the iconic red and white bag as he spoke. He was ignoring the fact that his son was in bed with his arm around his best friend who usually turned down most human contact. To be honest I had started ignoring that as well.  
“I can always go for food,” Jughead says quickly and awkwardly pulling away from me as my dad turns to go back downstairs. As we both get up and start leaving my room I spare a glance towards Juggy. He seems nervous like my dad had just caught us kissing or something...okay that was a weird thought, but he seemed like he thought my dad was about to get mad at us or have a serious talk or something, but we’re just eating.  
When we got down to the dining table dad had already placed out food out on the table, all of our usuals. We both sat down and started our meal in silence. After a bit of silence dad finally spoke up, “So, how are things?” he was trying to tread carefully.  
“Uh…” Jug started, “ I’ve been better.” He finishes right before shoving more fries in his mouth. Dad didn’t try for any more conversation after that so we finished in silence.

Jughead POV

After we finished eating we went back upstairs. “So, you want to watch another movie, play some video games, right? What do you wanna do?” Archie asks as we enter his room.  
“You can turn on another movie but I’m gonna try and write something for a bit.” I wanted to get some thoughts down in writing, its the best way for me to cope. Archie turned on some other movie and sat down in bed while I pulled out my laptop. I returned to my spot on the bed next to him but I didn’t put my arm around him and neither did he. We were sitting close enough so that our legs were slightly touching and every once in awhile if I reposition my laptop our arms would brush, and that was more than enough contact for me. I started typing, whatever came to my mind. It started with my thoughts on the crash, a recount of what had happened today and that lead to the weird impromptu cuddle session. I don’t usually want people to touch me let alone, cuddle. Why was that so comforting? As I continue typing about it I realize that Archie could just glance over and see that I typing about that which is a little creepy so I move on to type about other things.  
After I got the most prudent thoughts out of the way, and my frantic typing had turned to a more normal phase, I turned to look at Archie. The sun had already set outside and moonlight flooded in through the window next to him. The light from the moon and TV illuminated his features, it made his cheekbones somehow look even sharper, and I could see the little dip right in between his eyebrows and the light reflected on his red hair making it look outrageously shiny. He turned to look at me noticing that I stopped typing.  
“Thanks,” I whispered, “for everything really.” I finished. His face was extremely close to mine and I could see his face full on now. My breath caught in my throat. I saw his eyes flick down towards his lips and I couldn’t help but do the same. His lips were slightly chapped but full and a light pink. Then he moved in even closer eyes flicking up to mine to right before he moved in all the way and connected our lips. The kiss didn’t last super long before he quickly pulled away.  
“I’m- I’m so sorry, I uh- didn’t..” he stammered with a very shocked and concerned expression.  
“It’s okay… It’s more than okay actually.” I responded pulling him back in for another, longer, more passionate kiss.  
When we finally pulled apart again I looked directly into Archies eyes, and whispered “I love you” and he whispered it back. We both turned our attention back to the movie that was almost over, but this time I put my arm back around him, and he did the same. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, I felt a soft kiss on my head as I drifted off the soft sound of Archie’s breath and the quiet action movie playing on his TV.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
